


Learning

by eternalshiva



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Cullen x Fernweh Trevelyan [20]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took a while, he watched her - he learned her faces, her sounds -the hitches in her breath when she liked the way she was touched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning

**Author's Note:**

> COFFEEANDBIOTICS asked: 1, 23, and 30 for (female) Inquisitor/Cullen (if you want to spice it up, I'm always open for FShenko). If I'm only allowed one then I'm happy to go on anon and send you the rest like that. I mean ... anons might ... send those ... Anons that would totally not be me. ♥
> 
> #30. Learning what the other person likes sexually (Cullenx F!Trevelyan)

It was hard at first, the excitement made things too easy to be satisfied - the mere idea of being with her, inside her, brought him to release quite easily but it took a little more work for her to come. 

It took a while, he watched her - he learned her faces, her sounds -the hitches in her breath when she liked the way she was touched. The way she arched against him when his fingers trailed down her back, the way she laughed when he tickled her with the scruff of his face. 

He loved the way her lips trembled when he whispered against her ear, the way her fingers dug into his hair when he licked her skin at just the right speed. It took time, and dedication, to figure out just where and how hard he had to press his hips against her to get a particular sound from her. 

He touched, he loved, he praised her - he kissed and licked, tasted her until her skin was tinted red with a blush so deep it made him breathless. 

Her words,  _yes - a little more, right there - oh… oh stay right … ohhh…_ encouraged his exploration, encouraged his attention and he was eager to please her, eager to beg her favour and she obliged him over and over. 

She guided his hands, over her sex, over her hips and down her legs, whispering her needs, moaning her approval and he was the eager student. 

When she came around his fingers for the first time, without her help, he hadn’t anticipated the feeling it brought, the satisfaction, the pride. Her smile made it all worth it. 


End file.
